


The Fate of Unity

by FailingFriend



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailingFriend/pseuds/FailingFriend
Summary: Drug enhanced superhumans have destroyed the world as we know it.The year is 2109. Bacova is a devastating place ruled by prejudiced humans who have used brain enhancement modifiers that turned them into killing machines bent on ruling known as Draggers. Once glorious, The Unity spyre is now desolated.Clever Dragon Born, Lunova Kataleah and Daemon Alex Parks with best friend Issach Ivery seem to be humanity's only hope. They find the courage to start a secret revolutionary organization called The Rebel Unity.The fight is jeopardized when they are tricked by The First Born the leader of the draggers and pure humans who always seems to be 2 steps ahead of them.Armed with a drug neutralizer and their birthright powers, The Rebel Unity try their best to save mankind, but can they defeat The First Born and the rest of the Draggers and restore The Unity spyre to its former glory?





	The Fate of Unity

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more this is to just get this started so I have my basis updating later today sorry it's just the summary and a sentence I'm too tired for this atm.

Life, as it was known, is lost, Unity Spyre has fallen, and no one is safe.


End file.
